


Birthdays

by Nellie_McEnt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Other, Short, prompt, reynir helping (or not), they have the same birthday, tuuri and reynir being apologetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie_McEnt/pseuds/Nellie_McEnt
Summary: Based on a prompt from Windfighter telling me to write about Tuuri and Reynir finding out they shared a birthday!Honestly I'm still not satisfied with it (too much dialogue I can't figure out how to work around, not enough conflict, et cetera, et cetera) but I don't think I ever will be and their birthday was a few days ago so I just...here, take it.





	Birthdays

It had been a frustratingly dull afternoon.  
Tuuri was normally good at putting up with boredom, but her usual endless supply of stories, chatter, and games had finally run dry. Somehow, sitting in a tank for hours on end while other people got to go exploring wasn’t what she had imagined when Taru offered her the job.  
“An adventure,” she’d said, “exploring the Silent World for the good of humanity!” It hadn’t worked out like that. Tuuri was resentful.  
Sure, she had seen the immune members of the team come running back in a panic several times, and once or twice Sigrun had been covered in blood and Emil aflame, but Tuuri was sure that whatever they had just done had to beat her thirtieth consecutive game of “go fish.”

It was a grey day, bitter cold for early March, and Reynir had been humming under his breath for the last ten minutes. Tuuri was growing increasingly desperate for a change of tune. “What are you thinking about?”  
He looked up sheepishly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be annoying--”  
“You’re not. Sorry.” She kept talking before he could apologize again. “Go on, what were you thinking about?”  
“Oh, well, I was thinking about how this isn’t really what I expected when I planned for an adventure and how I’m considerably more scared and terrified, but also more bored, than I want to be.” Mortification crossed his face. “Oh, I don’t mean that you’re boring! You’re not boring. I’m sorry.”  
Tuuri sighed. “No, I get it. I’ve wanted to do this _forever _, and now I’m here and it’s just going to be another birthday surrounded by metal walls and bad food. I mean, I’m not ungrateful for the opportunity, it’s just not as fun as I thought.”__  
“Your birthday?” Reynir’s voice was suddenly tinged with excitement, and Tuuri smiled slightly and shook her head. Ever the optimist, that boy. But then, so was she.  
“Yeah,” she said, “the fifth of March.”  
His eyes lit up like sunlight through a leaf. “No way! Me too!”  
A grin, wide and infectious, finally broke across Tuuri’s face. “Eee!” She hugged him impulsively. “We should do something to celebrate.” She pulled away, her face serious. “I mean it, Reynir. I am _not _letting two people pass their birthday like this.”__  
Reynir nodded. “Okay! Maybe I can help you make a cake!”  
There was a tangible silence.  
“Or...something.”  
Tuuri laughed like a bird heralding spring.  
“Something sounds fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for pointing out some redundancy Fenny


End file.
